


Bad Ends

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Something has happened to Karl...
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Bad Ends

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'exuberant'

Well, this was certainly unexpected! Cleo knew someone had shuffled into the kitchen to sit, but she hadn't expected it to be Karl. Not without his usual exuberance wafting loudly from his very being. 

"What's happened?" she asked, debating. She had pies fresh from the oven, but Karl was frowning. Not even Karl's previous blunders had dampened his enthusiasm so badly... 

"Did you know that Norwin writes books?" Karl questioned. "He asked if he could write about me, and JUSTICE! and..." 

No-- Pie _would_ fix this. Pie and the assurance that Norwin was Norwin... 

"Let's write a different ending, then."


End file.
